csifandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Thomas Donover
"Your only way out of here alone is dead. And your only way out of here alive is with me, and I want you to behave, and do what I say. You can make me happy." Thomas "Tom" Donover was een copycat seriemoordenaar en een handlanger van Nate Haskell in CSI: Crime Scene Investigation. Geschiedenis Er is niet veel onthuld over Donover anders dan dat hij getrouwd was met Hallie Donover en dat hij in de bouw werkte, maar begon met college's volgen voor 2008. Hij was ook een handlanger van Nate Haskell, een seriemoordenaar die ook wel bekend staat als "The Dick & Jane Killer". Zijn exacte betrokkenheid is nooit uitgewerkt, hoewel hij wel hielp bij de moorden door slachtoffers te vinden. Hij staat erom bekend dat hij zijn eerste slachtoffers, Joel Steiner en Tiffany Cohen, samen met zijn vriend Gerald Tolliver te lokken door ze te benaderen bij een concert en ze spiked marihuana te geven, waardoor Nate Joel kon wurgen en Tiffany kon doden in zijn afgelegen cabine. Donover, en waarschijnlijk ook zijn vriend Gerald, schijnen Nate geholpen te hebben bij verschillende moorden gedurende de tijd dat hij een seriemoordenaar was en ze kunnen zelfs actieve deelnemers zijn geweest. Toen Nate gearresteerd werd, pleitte hij schuldig zodat Donover en Tolliver konden verdwijnen, ook al waren de mannelijke slachtoffers te sterk om alleen te doen. Donover ging waarschijnlijk door tot 2008, toen hij erachter kwam dat Tolliver een politie-informant was in een narcotica zaak. Om te zorgen dat hij zijn mond hield over hun betrokkenhied bij de moorden, vermoorde Donover hem samen met een man genaamd Curtis Keesey, waarschijnlijk ook een volger van Nate. Zes maanden later bundelde Donover en Keesey kun krachten weer samen en ontvoerde ze een paar, Ian Wallace en Justine Stefani, en probeerde ze Nate's M.O. te kopiëren. Nadat Wallace werd gewurgd en 9 keer werd gestoken na zijn dood, probeerde ze Stefani te martelen en te doden. Echter, omdat noch Donover noch Keesey haar onder controle kreeg, lukte het haar om te ontsnappen, om later overgereden te worden met haar eigen auto. Om hun sporen uit te wissen legde Donover en Keesey haar in de auto en staken deze in brand. Het CSI-team onderzocht de moorden, en vonden een verbinding met de SM-club waar Wallace kwam, maar vonden niks behalve een schoenafdruk die Donover had achtergelaten. Niet lang daarna vermoord Donover ook Keesey omdat hij twee tickets voor Paramore van Wallace en Stefani had meegenomen. 5 weken na de moorden op Wallace en Stefani neemt Donover deel aan een seminar in criminele psychologie van Raymond Langston waarin Nate via een webcam wordt geïnterviewd. Tijdens het vraag en antwoord gedeelte greep Donover zijn kans en vroeg hij aan Nate hoe hij de vrouwelijke slachtoffers onder controle hield. Nate vertelt hem in "geheimcode" waar hij zijn volgende mannelijke slachtoffer moet dumpen. Na de seminar ontvoerd Donover Jeffrey en Maureen Masters waarna hij Jeffrey wurgt en 10 keer steekt na zijn dood en dumpt zijn lichaam vlak naast het graf van Joel Steiner. Hij neemt Maureen mee naar de hut waar Nate de vrouwen martelde en vermoord haar. Dankzij het telefoontje van Nate aan Langston vindt het CSI-team het lichaam van Jeffrey en komen ze de cabine op het spoor. Toen Donover via de bewakingscamera zag dat het SWAT-team naderde probeerde hij Maureen te vermoorden, alleen hij werd zelf neergeschoten. Modus Operandi Toen Donover enkele slachtoffers vermoorde, wurgde hij ze. Toen hij Nate begon te kopiëren deed hij dat op precies dezelfde manier als Nate deed. Bekende Slachtoffers *mei 2008: Gerald Tolliver *5-7 november 2008: Ian Wallace & Justine Stefani *November 2008: Curtis Keesey *15 december 2008: Jeffrey & Maureen Masters Bron *Thomas Donover - Wikia.com Categorie:CSI Las Vegas Personages Categorie:Man Categorie:Overleden Categorie:Criminelen Categorie:Psychopaat Categorie:Seriemoordenaar Categorie:Wraak moordenaar Categorie:Kleine Personages